


Stranded

by LindsayBay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, alien dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayBay/pseuds/LindsayBay
Summary: Yondu and Female Reader get stranded on a small, deserted planet together.





	Stranded

You’re blithely flying your M-ship, headed for a hedonistic music festival on a resort planet. You’ve been working hard mining in the Kuiper Belt. Two years of just you, your ship, and a bunch of rocks floating in space. You’re ready for sun, liquor, and men.

Your ship judders to a halt, throwing you into the control panel. “Y _ou have illegally entered Kree territory. Your ship is being disabled and confiscated_ ,” blares a voice from your comm panel. Sparks fly and you can hear and smell your ship’s circuits frying. You start moving again, being drawn inexorably down to a smallish planet.

Every curse-word you know comes out of your mouth. The Kree were supposed to have removed all of these traps, as per their treaty with the Nova Empire. This one was forgotten–which means it could be a long time before anyone finds you.

Shit.

You’re startled by a large object coming into your viewscreen. It’s another M-ship, turned so you can see into the bridge. There’s a person in there throwing what can only be called a tantrum. He stomps back and forth, throwing his arms out and his head back. You can’t hear what he’s saying, but you can make an educated guess. He stops and punches at the air, then clutches the sides of his head and opens his mouth wide in what looks like a roar. Then he just stands there for a moment, breathing hard. His eyes meet yours. He breaks into a slow grin. You smile back, spreading your arms and shaking your head, He shrugs.

Your ship hits the ground hard enough to make you stumble. After slapping on a flight-suit, you use the emergency handle to open the hatch of your ship, jumping out to survey your new (hopefully temporary) home.

You’re scanning the atmosphere with a tool from your belt when the man approaches. He stops far away enough that you don’t feel threatened. You note his Ravager badge. “What clan are you from? My mother was with the Ogords before she got married and went respectable.”

He grins again. “That’s my first clan, as a matter of fact. Got my own these days.” It can be hard to gauge age in a different species, but he looks like he’s middle-aged. He has both lines and scars crisscrossing his rugged face.

You study him for a moment. “Are you Centaurian?” His eye and skin color are right, but you’re a little confused by the implant on his head.

The man self-consciously touches the fin. “Yeah. Uh, I lost my Tahlei. Had to get a new one.”

“Oh.” You feel awkward. “It’s very nice looking.”

The smile comes back to his face. “Ya think so?”

“It really brings out your eyes.”

He strokes his fin and bats his eyelashes. “I been told that before.”

_Well, this one is a handful_ , you say to yourself. “I’m Y/N.”

“I’m Yondu. Wanna try to figure out how to get off this gods-forsaken rock?”

…………

The air is breathable, despite the odd, skunky tinge it has to it. The temperature is moderately cool. There is enough plant life for you to use your food synthesizer freely. You will have no problem surviving here. There are, however, no white-sand beaches, no bars serving sweet, intoxicating elixirs, no dance floors, no big, soft beds with feather pillows.There is a good-looking man, but you remember what your mother always told you: “Never, ever get involved with a Ravager man, unless you want to end up heart-broke and just plain broke.”

Yondu thinks he knows where the trap is located. You follow him, watching his leather coat billow in the never-ending wind. “Does anyone from your clan know you’re here?” you ask.

“Nah. I took me a little detour gettin’ back to them.” He pauses on the crest of a small hill that looks like every other small hill in this monotonous, dun-colored landscape. He kneels down, pulling out a knife and probing with it. “There. A crack.” He crawls around the hilltop, then slaps the ground. “Yeah! I knew it! There’s a hinge right here. We got ourselves a flip-top hill.”

You rub your thumb across your lower lip as you think. “I have a hand-cranked winch and a grapple. Let’s open this bitch up.”

…………

Yondu squeezes through the hold of your M-ship. “What don’t ya got in here, girl?”

“Well, when I’m all alone mining platinum from an asteroid, I have to make sure I’ve got everything that I might possibly need.”

“Yer too pretty to be an asteroid miner.”

“I’m not too pretty to want to retire before I’m forty. Ah. Here we go.” The grapple is already mounted to the winch and the whole thing is on wheels. You’ll need help pushing it, though.

Yondu swaggers toward you, swaying his shoulders as he gets so close to you that you can see the pink highlights in his eyes. “Ya been all alone out there for a while, huh? Maybe ya got some… needs?” He licks his lower lip.

Your heart starts racing and your cheeks flush, but you have self-control. “I–I think we should keep our relationship on a… more professional basis.”

Yondu shrugs. “Fine. We can do that.” He sheds his coat and starts pushing the winch toward the hatch. He looks at you and grunts when you go to assist him. Not that he needs much help. His muscles strain against his shirt as he works; his shoulders, his biceps, his triceps, his pecs. When you drop your eyes, they’re drawn to a high, tight pair of buttocks in leather pants. You realize that you’re going to have to keep your eyes above his neck.

At the hilltop, you wedge one hook of the grapple into the crack and the two of you put all of your strength into cranking the winch. There’s resistance and a groaning of metal. The hatch gives way with a metallic shriek. Inside, there’s a metal-rimmed pit surrounded by a catwalk. A large, shiny ball is suspended in the pit. Yondu hops down. “Reckon we might be able to make the tractor beam into a transmitter?” he asks.

“Most likely.” You lower yourself onto the catwalk. Flipping up a plastic cover, you locate a red button. “This must be it.” The two of you press yourselves against the concrete walls of the bunker and you press the button. The ball rises until it’s out of the bunker. Actinic light flares from it up into the air and there’s a deep vibrating noise that makes your teeth ache. You hit the button again; the light and noise cease immediately. The ball retreats back into the pit. There’s some sort of brown-tufted avian creature flattened on the ball; it peels itself off and then scolds you and Yondu for a good two minutes before it flies away.

The two of you get to work removing bulkheads, exposing the innards of the tractor beam. When all is laid bare, Yondu pokes his tongue against his cheek as he thinks. “Yeah, we can probably do it. Gonna have to tear our ships up for parts, though.”

You shrug. “They’re nothing but large paperweights right now, anyway.”

…………..

After a long day of locating wiring in your ship that hasn’t been fried, you and Yondu sit under the light of the three moons. You’ve built a fire and you’re sitting on a chunk of wood you’ve shaped into a crude chair. Your dinner is synthesized food, the same fare you’ve been eating for two years. It’s boring but it fills your stomach. Yondu has caught a bunch of small wiggly things and is eating them alive. It doesn’t bother you; you’ve been around enough people of other species to not be bothered by their eating habits.

“Ya know, ya can make booze with that stuff.” Yondu points at the glob of synthmeal on your plate. “It ferments good. Tastes like a Kronan’s asshole, but it’ll get ya where ya wanna go.”

You laugh. “My mother told me that Ravagers can make anything into alcohol.”

“Damn straight we can. It’s a point of pride with us.” He chomped down another bug. “Why’d she leave the clan, anyway?”

“She got a better offer.”

Yondu slaps his knees and hoots with laughter. “So she’s still a Ravager at heart.” He gazes at you, eyes bright in the firelight. You feel yourself start to flush. “What about you, girl? Ever think about joining up? Someone with your mechanical know-how would be a great addition to my clan.”

You chew at your thumbnail, wondering if you should share the story. Oh, why not. “Well, only if I’m not likely to run into Aleta Ogord. Um, I’m probably Stakar’s daughter. I mean, the man that raised me is my real father, but Stakar Ogord is who…”

Yondu’s brows jump up to the top of his head. “Your momma…?”

“Yeah. It was before Oleta and Stakar were, like, an official couple. He was seeing both of them on the sly. When Aleta found out, I guess it wasn’t pretty.”

“Yeah, ya don’t wanna be on Aleta Ogord’s bad side.”

“That’s why my mother left the Ravager life, actually. She still has scars.”

Yondu leans forward and grins at you. “Well, whaddaya know. We’re practically family.” His grin gets wider and he sits back again. “Families show affection to each other, don’t they?” He pats his lap in invitation.

You snort. “That’s exactly the sort of thing that got my mother in trouble.”

………….

“Do it,” Yondu says. You hit the red button. The light that comes from the ball now is more reddish in hue, the hum it emits more high-pitched. Yondu turns on a receiver that you cobbled together out of random bits and bobs and you hear your own voice coming out of it. “This is Y/N, pilot of the ship Moondance. I have been stranded. I will pay my rescuer a thousand credits.” Then the recording recites the planet’s coordinates. It seemed wise to omit mention of the Ravager that you’re stranded with.

Yondu drops the receiver and grabs you up in a bear hug, spinning you in as big of a circle as the catwalk allows. “We did it!”

When he lets you go, you feel yourself slide down his body and your heart speeds up. When your feet touch the floor, you back away. “Should we celebrate?” you ask.

……………

“Oooweee, that’s nasty!” Yondu exclaims after his first swig of the fermented synthmeal.

You’ve turned on your little portable media player to the playlist you had put together for your vacation. You had expected to be listening to it while wearing a bikini and baking yourself on a white-sand beach, sipping something sweet but lethal and looking over a plethora of gorgeous men from many planets. Instead, you’re bundled in a puffy coat and grimacing as you swallow something that tastes the way a garbage compactor smells. And there’s only one man. He’s gorgeous enough, but he is not for you. That’s what you keep telling yourself.

The alcohol warms you enough that you unzip your coat. “Anything else comin’ off, babygirl?” Yondu drawls.

You giggle. “Ooh, you’re bad.”

He fixes you with a hot-eyed stare. “Ya have no idea how bad.” He licks his teeth. “Or should I say, ya have no idea how good.” You gulp at your drink, choking a little as it burns on its way down. One corner of his mouth curls up. “It’s so cute when ya blush.”

“I’m not blushing!”

“Me and you, all alone on this rock. Why can’t we get together? Am I too old for ya?”

“No, it’s not that. Not at all.” The alcohol is making you feel a little giddy.

“What is it then? I can tell ya like me.”

“I promised my mother I would never get involved with a Ravager.”

“Your momma ain’t here.”

No. No, she isn’t. Your mother’s reasons for extracting that promise from you made sense at the time, but now… You walk over to the Centaurian and gaze up at him. Closing your eyes, you press your lips to his. His arms go around you and hold you tight to his strong chest and you start to feel weak in the knees. The kiss is slow, leisurely, with just a hint of tongue. You blink up at him when he pulls his face away. “Do you–do you want to sleep with me tonight?”

He smiles and boops your nose. “Not tonight.”

You’re momentarily rendered speechless. You hadn’t expected him to say no. Flustered, you break free of his arms.

“Not when ya been drinkin’. I wanna know that it’s not the alcohol talkin’. So.” The look in his eyes heats your blood. “Tomorrow night.”

“Okay.” You can tell that you’re grinning like a loon.

The song that’s playing at this moment is slow, sensual. Yondu tilts his head. “I ain’t the best dancer, but I think I can handle this one.” He spreads his arms and you walk back into them. You put your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling him. Twenty days alone with this man, and already you’ve started having… feelings.

_Sorry, Mom_.

…………

A pile of soft, fern-like plants with a tarp thrown on top. Another crackling fire. The light of the moons. You watch each other undress. Under his clothes are more of those lattice-work scars. They only enhance his masculine appeal, you think. Goosebumps form all over your body as you walk toward him. His skin feels so warm against yours. You can feel how much he desires you, his hot hardness pressed to your belly. Your lips meet in a hungry kiss. Sometimes his teeth hurt your mouth a little, but you don’t mind.

His hands are rough, but they stroke your body so softly, moving in circles on your back. They move down to your buttocks, massaging and squeezing. “I ain’t rushin’ this,” he says against your mouth. “Gonna make this the best ya ever had.” One of his hands moves up your back again, lightly dragging his nails. It slips around to one of your breasts, caressing, teasing your sensitized nipple. Heat flares between your legs and you whimper.

Yondu abruptly sweeps you into his arms and lowers you to the improvised mattress. The tarp crackles a bit underneath you, but otherwise, it’s nice and comfy. The two of you pull your coats on top, then let your limbs tangle together as you kiss some more. You love the contrast of the cool air with his warm body. You start to explore Yondu. Centaurian skin is surprisingly silky. His muscles shiver underneath your palm. Your reach his cock and you explore that, too, tracing the crest that runs along its impressive length.

“I’m ready,” you whisper. You’ve been ready since you woke up this morning.

Yondu slides a hand between your thighs, opening you up and caressing you with one finger. “I can tell,” he rasps.

“Right now.” You give his cock a squeeze.

He laughs softly. “You’re a greedy one, aren’t ya.” He climbs between your legs, pushing at your knees to open you up. As he slowly slides his cock inside you, he makes a deep, purring sound. You moan at the sensation of him filling you up. When he’s all the way in, he pauses, a mischievous little smile on his face.

You roll your hips and make an impatient noise.Then you feel a vibration. Yondu still isn’t moving. “What is that?” you asked breathlessly. The vibration grows stronger.

“What’d ya think the crest was for?” he replies, grinning cockily.

The vibration now moves in waves. You can’t help but move your hips in time to it. You writhe and whimper, shameless under his gaze. The coats have fallen off, leaving you exposed to the cool air, but you feel like you’re on fire. As the first waves of your climax make your pussy contract, the vibrations change again, matching your body’s orgasmic rhythm, drawing your ecstasy out until you scream.

You come back to yourself slowly. “That… that was amazing.”

Yondu smiles. “Figured if I was responsible for makin’ ya break a promise to your momma, I better make it worth your while.” He thrusts his hips, making you gasp. “Ready for more?”

Yes, you are. The sensation of him moving inside you, fucking you hard, is delicious. It’s made even more so when the vibrations start again. You call his name until your voice is hoarse.

………….

You and Yondu spend the next sixteen days luxuriating in each other’s bodies. The two of you also share stories of your pasts. Yondu has an endless supply of Ravager hijinx to relate. When you ask him about his childhood, though, he goes silent. The weather turns colder, and you start spending most of your time holed up in Yondu’s M-ship. Snow begins falling.

One night, after some fermented synthmeal, Yondu finally opens up about his early days, a tale more tragic than you could ever have imagined. You kiss every single one of his scars, then just hold him for the rest of the night.

On the seventeenth day, a ship lands.

…………

You and Yondu are deposited on a run-down satellite rest-stop where you can access your savings and Yondu can arrange for a ride to a rendezvous point. “So,” he says softly, “what ya gonna do now?”

“I’m going to see my parents. It’s been a couple of years.”

“Gonna tell your momma you broke your promise?” He puts a hand on your cheek and strokes your jaw with his thumb.

You smile. “Maybe.”

“Then after that, what ya gonna do? Got some work lined up?”

“Well, I did get a job offer. Some old blue guy said that someone with my mechanical know-how would be a great addition to his team. I just hope the offer still stands.”


End file.
